Winter's Flame
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: The snow fell like petals from the sky as they slowly came down upon the two and as he slowly reached to touch her skin, he felt no warmth but an everlasting coldness even though she had fire in her blood. . . "I thought you cared about me?" Zuko x OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters_

_**Claimer**:_

_I do own Xue  
_

_**Summary**_:

_The snow fell like petals from the sky as they slowly came down upon the two and as he slowly reached to touch her skin, he felt no warmth but an everlasting coldness even though she had fire in her blood. . . "I thought you cared about me?" He asked, "I can't." Zuko x OC  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.' _Katara thought.

_**((**Author Speaking**))**_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_Xue_

* * *

The Fire Nation. Greedy, evil, and the nation that uses their element for destruction. They were power hungry and wanted to take over the world because their own land was not enough and they wanted to watch people suffer under their demand, they cared for no one but themselves and they continued to think that was for many years and probably more years to come if they were not stopped. At least, that's what some people came to think because their homes had been destroyed, taken over, and put under the rule of the Fire Nation and that is what a young girl believed until she had to live there. Why did she believe this? Because her home had been destroyed, taken over, and put under the rule of the Fire Nation and her father was the one who helped all because he was a firebender. This man was not ruthless or careless but it was his duty to follow orders but he slipped up, he fell in love with a waterbender. He fell in love with the opposite element, he fell in love with something he shouldn't have and the worst part was he never regretted that mistake because he continued to love her throughout the time he spent with her and even promised to return to her when he had the chance to. He kept his promise. He took her from her home and took her to the Fire Nation where they would raise their daughter, their daughter who was blessed with two gifts and a curse.

"She's not long for this world," said a doctor once he was able to deliver the baby during its birth. A woman with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes face was a look of sadness as she saw her daughter not make a noise and her eyes closed. . . The child was stillborn.

"How can this be?" cried the Fire Nation admiral as he went to touch his daughter, her skin was cold as snow.

It was the winter solstice and it was the day they had lost their first child that had wanted so much. "I am sorry but there is nothing we can do, Admiral Junjie."

The woman broke down and cried against her husband hysterically as Junjie held onto his wife trying to ease her pain. Their child did not get the chance to view the outside world and for some reason, Junjie found himself to blame even though it was not his fault.

When his wife fell asleep, Junjie went to the room where they kept his child who was wrapped securely in a blanket, he had heard that Arnook's daughter had been revived by the moon spirit and maybe his child could be blessed by a spirit as well. He had walked outside where the Fire Nation was covered in soft blankets of snow and the snow fell hard and the wind blew vicious because of the blizzard. He walked to a shrine and placed his daughter in the center where a square hole let the snow fall down and light was given. "Goddess of winter, Yuki-Onna, my daughter died from your cold season. . . I know that this was not intentional and I know that you have no animosity towards me at least I believe you did not, but I require a favor from you. May you revive my daughter and give her life."

"And what I shall get in returned?" whispered a female voice as her spirit floated above the deceased infant and her long black mane floating ethereally as her brown eyes looked down at the man. Her body was covered by wraps, her stomach and legs somewhat revealed as she held a staff in her hand with a blue ball glowing at the tip with wings surrounding it. The man bowed deeply.

"In return, I shall sacrifice my life." He said as the spirit closed her eyes.

"Your life holds not value to me, I shall revive your daughter for she is a gift to this broken world. She will be cursed. . . " The woman said as she placed a cold kiss on his daughter's forehead and he watched in amazement as his daughter's brown mane went to beautiful obsidian tresses but her blue eyes remained, her mouth opened to let out a cry. His daughter would never appreciate one of life's greatest moments. . .

_**. . . .**_

"Xue," cried a little girl as she tried to catch up with the young girl. Xue turned to look at the girl, "you walk really fast!"

"I'm sorry Ty Lee, I didn't want to be late for recess since I barely get the chance to make it during that time." Xue said as her blue eyes wandered from the short girl and towards the large school. They were nine-years-old and in elementary school

The spirit kissed girl was a rather unusual child, how? Well, she had and blue eyes, her skin was beyond a normal pale and compared to snow, her lips were a beautiful bright shade of pink and her form was curvy yet slender. Her footsteps could not be heard and she seemed to be like a normal child despite this. Nobody can see the resemblance in her of her parents and people even though she was some sort of spirit walking amongst them. "That's why we can never play with you until after school!" Ty Lee giggled as Xue smiled as the acrobat in training grabbed the girls arm as they walked toward recess.

"It is more fun after school anyway." Xue said as she saw Azula and Mai waiting for them at the gate, "You both look like your having the time of your young lives. " She said with a bright smile on her face with made Mai snicker and Azula shrug.

"I'm contemplating if I was to crush this girl or not, she is rather irritating." said the princess as she looked at her nails, picking at them if she spotted any sort of dirt in them.

Mai looked at their friend, "She's just getting a little to over her head and life without her would be great."

Xue's smile slowly went to a frown, "What did this girl do?"

"Yeah, what did she do that Azula has to question taking her down or not?" Ty Lee asked with worry.

"Let's just say someone has been talking about Xue," Azula said and looked at her friend who's eyes slowly went from the trio and towards the ground.

"I'm use to this. . ." said the female as she walked pass them and went into the school yard. Mai and Ty Lee exchanged looks as Azula watch the girl walked into the school yard.

"Your not a firebender!" shouted one girl as the winter child walked passed her, Xue ignored her until the girl grabbed the pale girl's wrist. "Did you hear me? You don't belong here and especially not Royal Fire Academy for Girls,"

"Let me go." Xue said calmly as she gave the girl a rather emotionless stare.

The young child refused to listen, "Not until you leave."

"Why do you hold such anger towards me?" asked the blue-eyed girl as she pulled her wrist away with one fellow swoop and which surprised the enemy.

The girl clenched her teeth, "Any girl that is close to Prince Zuko and is a foreigner is unacceptable!" She sent a large fireball towards Xue which moved her arms in a circular fashion and dissipated the attack.

"And what makes you think that Zuko would go for someone like you? Destructive and doesn't even know what's really going on." Xue saw the girl looked stunned. "Touch me again and you will never breathe again," Xue warned her which made the girl back away slowly before running off. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee looked at her with a surprised look as well as the rest of the girls in the school yard. "Does anyone else have a problem? It can be easily solved!" It was obvious she was enraged.

"How did you two become friends anyway?" Mai asked Azula, "Meet at an evil convention?"

Azula smirked, "Well, let's just say it didn't start with a hello and didn't end with a goodbye."

Ty Lee and Mai looked at each other. "I'm not sure if I want to know." Ty Lee said with a somewhat scared expression.

"I agree." Mai said as they headed towards the school building, school officially started for the day.

**_. . . ._**

"What are you doing?" Ursa asked Zuko as he started reading a book, "Oh, you're reading about. . . Ghosts?" The Fire Lady looked at her strangely as Zuko closed the book and then looked up at his mother.

"I think Xue is a ghost. You see her skin? She looks dead." Zuko told his mother as Ursa shook her head, she patted Zuko's head.

With a sigh, Ursa spoke. "Xue is not dead but was born different than the rest of us, I think her skin is really pretty."

"What do you mean born different than the rest of us?" Zuko asked, curious as to what happened to the girl during the time of her birth.

"I'm not really sure, why don't you ask Xue herself? Her and Mai and Ty Lee are coming over to play and today will you play with your sister for me?" The woman smiled at the boy who rolled his eyes, but he did whatever his mother told him to do and nodded his head.

"I will," He said as he walked down the engawa and towards the garden area where he saw Xue sitting under a cherry blossom tree and looking at the lake. Zuko did like Xue, as a friend, and she was the only girl that didn't annoy him besides Mai, although Mai said few words to him anyway. Xue would talk to him and often play with him but she often left him alone as if she knew that he didn't want her around for a minute. It was strange but seeing her upset kind of got to him in an odd way. He sat next to her as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Yes, Prince Zuko?" Her voice was mellow, maybe she wasn't upset but then he thought it was a little TOO mellow.

"You don't seem like you had a good day," He pulled his right leg towards his chest and rested his elbow on it while his leg leg was outstretched in front of him.

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Is any day a good day for me? Today some girl threatened me to leave school and said I wasn't a firebender."

The prince frowned, "What did you do when she told you that?"

"I threatened her I would take her life if she ever touched me again. I'm use to it but it still hurts each time." Her hand was outstretched in front of her as she looked at her white palms and then closed her opened hand to a fist. "I'm tired of it."

"There's no stopping it, people are gonna say how they feel regardless." The prince said which caused the girl to look at his direction, "My dad always puts me down and doesn't even care who is around or how I embarrassed I feel."

Xue watched as his eyes had a sad look in them and slowly raised her hand and touched his shoulder, "Thank you."

"Thank you?" He blinked a few times before letting his eyes set back on her, "What are you thanking me for?"

"For telling me about how your father treats you, it was personal and it helped me realize that I have to get over how other people feel about me. I know who I am and what I am capable of." Xue stood up and let her dark magenta kimono sleeves fall pass her hands. The sleeves were too long for her arms and the kimono was knee length, it had imprints of cherry blossoms at the end of the sleeves and all around the body area as her red ribbon-like obi kept the kimono tight and revealing how petite she was.

Zuko half smiled at her. "It was nothing and oh, before you leave I wanted to talk to you about something. . ."

Xue looked at him curiously before sitting back down, her blue eyes looked directly at him just to show how intent she was on paying attention to what he had to say. "Oh, what is it?"

"My mother said you weren't born like most people, you wouldn't mind telling me?" He asked and the girl looked at him curiously.

"My skin pigment is strange and my father said it was because it was a blizzard the night I was born and it was normal for firebenders to be born in the winter of some sort, I'm not not quite sure." She looked at the back of her palm before shrugging, "I should be going home anyway."

Zuko nodded, "Hangout after school tomorrow?"

The snow-skinned girl looked at him. "Sure but I really need to hurry home, see ya! Tell Azula sorry I couldn't stay a little longer." She said as she ran off home, she watched as many people looked at her, some curious and some at awe. She was never told her pale skin made her seem ugly but it just made her seem unique and ethereal really. Once she finally reached the royal Nobleman housing complex, she went straight for the large gate in which the guards opened the door and ran toward her large abode. Xue was never really care about money or wealth and she always wanted a small simpler home like the peasants did, but it wasn't too bad to have a little extra space. "Mom. . . I'm home." Xue said as she closed the door behind her in her lavish home, the house had a mixture of red, white and various shades of blue to unify water and fire. Her mother although had to lie about being a waterbender and all her custom items from her tribe of the North Pole had to be hidden before if any admiral should ever come to their house and see them, well, they would go suspicious. "Mom?" Xue called again to see her mother in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Where's the chef?"

"I let him stay at home," She said with a smile on her face, "it was her birthday and I wanted him to spend time with her. A little mom made food would be nice, wouldn't it?" Ai said as she wiped the counter. Xue smiled at her mother before running over and hugging her. "What's wrong, Xue?"

"Why am I so different? Why can't I give off warmth like you or anybody else? Why is my skin so white and my is my breath always cold like ice?" The girl asked as tears formed at the corner of her eyes, she was tired of people picking on her and she couldn't help but not question why she looked so different in her own home. She did know she was half water nation and her waterbending was a big "no no" and her mother had a caramel skin complexion like most waterbender and her dad was like a yellowish - tan complexion.

Ai sighed as she looked at her daughter, "You are just special is all, Xue."

"How many times are you going to tell me that? It doesn't make any sense, mom!" She shouted as she moved her mothers hand who had rested on her shoulders, "I just want to know what's wrong with me and you won't even tell me. Afraid I'll be upset or something?"

The woman looked at her daughter and then at the floor, "You won't understand, Xue. I'll tell you when you are of age to understand."

The child clenched her teeth as she felt scared and anxious all mixed into one. "Okay."

_**. . . .**_

"Xue?" Zuko said to the young girl as she had her nose in a book, "Why are you reading about Yuki - Onna?"

The girl's blue eyes peered front atop of the book and she blinked twice, "Well, I've been told that I bare resemblance to her and I wanted to find out how and I see a resemblance!" She turned the book towards his direction and showed him a picture of a woman floating on air with a white long kimono, a winter background around her as she wore a white kimono and her skin similar to the color of snow. Her hair was black and long as her beauty was more beautiful than any girl Zuko had ever seen, besides his mother of course, and as he looked at the picture he looked at Xue for a quick second.

"You do look like her," He said before arching a brow, "but its not like you can come in contact with her or anything." He said.

"Well, I was going to go to her shrine and see if she would answer my question but I am too smart to know that spirits don't just speak to anyone." the blue-eyed girl tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear before frowning.

The prince folded his arms. "What is she going to tell you anyway? I mean its not like she's the reason why you look like that, right?"

"I don't know. . . I'm so curious about myself that anything information will make me feel better." Xue said, half whining and halfway on the verge of crying.

The boy frowned, "Well, there's a play about her today maybe that would be better than reading that long book." He said which made the girl smile.

"Alright, we'll meet up and sit together."

* * *

**Other information:**

Junjie - Chinese name meaning handsome hero.

Ai - Chinese/Japanese name meaning love or loving.

Xue - Chinese name meaning snow.

Yuki - Onna - Japanese Goddess of Snow and Winter

**Author's Note :**

Yeah, yeah its short. . . but I promise the next chapter will be longer. :3 A beta reader would be nice too. :3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters_

_**Claimer**:_

_I do own Xue  
_

_**Summary**_:

_The snow fell like petals from the sky as they slowly came down upon the two and as he slowly reached to touch her skin, he felt no warmth but an everlasting coldness even though she had fire in her blood. . . "I thought you cared about me?" He asked, "I can't." Zuko x OC  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.' _Katara thought.

_**((**Author Speaking**))**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two  
**_

_How it began. . .  
_

* * *

"Heh, looks like Xue and Zuko are getting pretty chummy. . ." Azula said while slowly chewing on a plump purple grape that was in a bowl that was being held up for her by a servant while another servant was thoroughly combing her dark brown hair. Ty Lee and Mai, who were already dressed and dolled up for the play at the grand Fire Nation imperial theater were sitting on her bed. Mai's eyes slightly narrowed at what her friend had said, didn't Xue know that Mai had a quite obvious crush on the Fire Nation prince or was she just ignoring that fact? Or maybe Azula was trying to cause some tension in the friendship because much hadn't been happening lately. There wasn't much to go on but Mai couldn't help but feel a little jealous and a little hurt.

"Xue is friendly with everyone though," Ty Lee said with a smile on her face, "except for those who say mean things to her or at least that's why I have seen with my two eyes." The acrobat in training watched the princess looked at her manicured red nails and then looked at the mirror, seeing her friend's reflection.

Azula halfway smirked at Mai's forlorn expression that had not been quickly covered up. "Well, I was just saying who knows what could really be going on."

"I'm sure they are just good friends, Zuko doesn't have any friends except his mom." Ty Lee giggled as the assassin in training's golden eyes looked at her circus friend which a peculiar expression.

"So, we weren't his friends? As I recall we played with him too." Mai said as Ty Lee nodded her head.

"True, true. . ." Azula couldn't help but be satisfied by the intense sound in her friend's voice, she loved drama.

The door opened and there was Xue standing there wearing the same outfits as her friends, a red kimono with a black obi with a red stringed tied onto it except all three had different design. Xue has pink snowflakes on hers, Ty Lee had pink cherry blossoms, Mai had no design on hers as Azula had fire in golden colors. Also, Xue and Ty Lee's kimono were knee length while Azula's and Mai's were long. "I am sitting with Zuko," Xue said as Mai looked at her with a stoic expression, the acrobat looked at her with a questionable look, and Azula, well, Azula had a smirk.

"Why?" Azula asked as she sent the servants away to give her and the girls some privacy. "I've noticed that we have become second to my brother, what's up with you two?"

The snow-skinned girl looked at the Fire Nation princess with a confused expression, "You guys always come first to me. . . You guys been my friends since we were toddlers it is just that Zuko and I are discovering information about Yuki - Onna."

"The Goddess of Winter?" Mai said confused, an eyebrow arched as Ty Lee was completely lost. "Why are you looking for some stuff about her?"

The blue-eyed girl smiled, "Well, I think I have some connection to her."

"You and Yuki - onna some connection?" Azula looked at the girl, not buying the story although Xue's voice held sincerity, "what makes you think that, Xue?"

"I've been reading about her and I share a lot of similarities to her, I do not know of her stories but I do know that she had the same skin pigmentation as mine, the same cold body temperature, and her breath was always icy." Xue walked towards the bed that Mai and Ty Lee were sitting on and swung her legs as her sandals were slightly loose on her feet.

"You think apart of her spirit is inside of you?" Mai asked as Xue nodded her head.

"Why didn't you come to us with this, we would of helped find some info. . ." Ty Lee's eyes sadden.

Xue turned look at her, "I thought you guys might think I was crazy."

"For a minute there I kind of thought you were but once you explained the similarities, I kind of get what you mean and I suppose that since Zuko was the first to offer help you settled with him, right? " The princess said as the blue-eyed girl nodded her head once more as she looked at Azula. "Well, that's understandable and I guess this play will give you some insight."

"That is what I hope," Xue's voice was slightly hopeless, "but we won't know until the play starts."

**_. . . ._**

"I was starting to get worried you wasn't going to show up and chickened out," Zuko whispered as Xue took her seat next to him, she looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Well, I didn't." She smiled as the curtain's started to rise. There was a bamboo landscape and snow was falling from the sky as a woman in a white Kimono was sitting on a branch of bamboo. It was obvious they had used makeup to make her skin pale, almost as pale as Xue's, and she had long black hair and a rather beautiful face. She wore a white kimono that was quite revealing to the cleave area but was still beautiful nonetheless as a voice began to narrate.

"Once upon a time, two woodcutters were traveling in the snow. They take refuge in a ferryman's hut after gathering all the meat that they could that could last them during their journey to the capital of the Fire Nation. After eating their dinners they go to their beds to rest of the night. While they were sleeping, a beautiful woman all dressed in white enters,"

The female who played the part of Yuki - Onna floated, all because of the strings, over to the older man, she blows her breath on him which a white powder was used to detail her icy breath and the older man soon stops breathing in his sleep. The younger boy closed his eyes, preparing for his death but the ghost spoke. "I will spare you because you have such a beautiful face, but you must never tell anyone of this encounter." She tells him and the boys nods.

The narrator spoke again, "Seasons and years have passed since then and the young woodcutter meets a beautiful young woman whom he eventually marries. They had man children together, but one night while it was snowing. . ."

"The night my father died was because of Yuki - onna, she killed him but she left me to live because she said I had good looks." He said before watching his wife leave in anger.

"I am the very same woman who spared your life. The only reason why I am letting you live is for the sake of our children. . ." As she says this she slowly turns into snow."

"And she was never seen again. . ." The narrator concludes and the actors and actresses bowed and every clapped.

Xue blinked a few times, "Well that was a short and unpleasant tale."

"Very strange, you still think you might be apart of her? I mean. . . you think your gonna turn into snow?" Zuko asked her which made the girl shrug.

"That just killed every imagination I had hoped was real for this play, but it was sad. . ." She linked her hands and sighed, "I wonder how her children felt when she disappeared like that."

Zuko frowned, "I'm sure they were sad and probably mad with their father if he ever told them the truth I mean it wasn't their mother's fault that she turned into snow, if the man kept his mouth trapped like he was suppose to. . ."

Xue giggled, "You seemed into the play."

"I was into it for you I mean its not like I really would of cared for it." He said with a small smile on her face.

_**. . . .**_

Four years had passed since then. Ursa had left, Ozai was Fire Lord, Lu Ten had died, and Iroh had lost conquering Ba Sing Se. It had seemed that during these four years, everything that was bright had taken a spiraling fall downwards. Xue barely saw her father anymore since then due to how severe the war and now she wondered if she would ever see him again. Xue was standing in the royal ballroom, her white kimono similar to her complexion with blue snowflakes designed at the end of the kimono and at the end of the sleeves, her obi was a bright skyblue with a white string around it and her hair remained unbound. More and more she had grow to look like Yuki - Onna. Over the years, she had been in the royal castle more often and not because of Azula but because of Zuko, she was being a friend that he could lean on especially since Ursa's disappearance. Zuko turned to look at her as she had her blue eyes focusing on a painting of a fire lily.

"Are you even listening to me?" He shouted, moving his arms wildly to indicate how angry he was at the possible thought that he had been talking to her and she didn't hear a single word of what he said.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Yes I had been listening to you. You were talking about how it isn't fair that your father doesn't allow you in the war room when they are discussing what they are doing about this war."

The boy was initially shocked that she had been listening to him. "Well, you weren't responding to me."

"I was waiting for the chance since you kept running your mouth," She tilted her head to the side as she looked at him with a small smile on her face, "your worried for no reason Zuko, I'm sure your father will let you in the war room soon. Don't rush to grow up."

"I'm thirteen-years-old! I am a man! I am already grown up." Zuko said as he furrowed his eyebrows and it revealed how riled up he was getting but Xue remained calm, she wasn't really the one to get angry really fast, it takes a lot to upset her.

She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, silencing him and making him curious and nervous to what she was going to do. A smile graced her face. "Zuko being a man isn't all about age. I can say that you are a young man but not a grown man yet, you still have a lot to growing up to do Zuko and there is a lot you need to think about when it comes to yourself and where you stand. The only reason why you want to go to the war room is because you want to prove to your father how valuable you are." Xue's voice was calming, at least that's what Zuko thought and it made him calm down instead of yelling at her like he did before as she let her hands fall back down to her sides but the two had yet to move away from each other.

"You always know what to say, don't you." He said as she chuckled, "What's so funny? Are you making fun of me?"

"I always don't know what to say but I am happy that I know the right things to say to you and that makes me happy. You're my best friend and I am happy that I can always help you." Xue said as she watched Zuko cup her hands which made her catch her breath.

He looked at her hands, too shy to actually look in her face but there was a smile on his face. "I know I don't tell you this often but I am happy that you are my best friend and I hope we can always be friends like this. I don't know where I would be without you when my mother disappeared. . ."

The snow-skinned girl, "Just like the tale of Yuki - Onna. . ."

Zuko's amber eyes looked at hers, "But hopefully my mother did not turn to snow." He smiled playfully which made Xue laugh.

"Lady Ursa never fully disappeared because she's in your heart," Xue said as Iroh walked in, coughing which made the two split apart.

Iroh grinned like an old fool, "I hope I was not disturbing anything."

"No, you weren't." Zuko glared at his Uncle, "What are you ding here?"

The General let out a sigh, "I hope you aren't trying to go into the War room today." He said which made Zuko clench his teeth.

"Yes," he spat, "why can't I?"

The old man frowned, "You know if you go in there you cannot say a word." His voice was calm and Zuko smiled.

"Okay, I understand Uncle."

"This is great news," Xue added as both men turned to look at her, "You should get going Zuko, I'll go hang with Ty Lee and Mai." And with that said, the girl left.

_**. . . .**_

"So, they let him in huh? He's probably really happy." Mai said as she heard that her crush got to do one of his life long dreams.

Ty Lee smiled, "He smiled didn't he?"

"Yeah, one of those rare smiles." Xue said as sat in the recliner but when she said that Mai glared at her from the corner of her eyes, she envied the closeness between the two although they claimed to be "friends" and nothing more.

The acrobat began to stand on her hands, "Well, what about you two? Gonna go out?" She asked her while walking around.

"Me and Zuko, no way! He's my best friend." The winter-skinned girl closed her eyes until she heard Azula open the door.

"Well, Zu - Zu is going to be in an Agni Kai." Azula said with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

All three girls looked at their friend with shock, "Against who?" Mai said, worried.

"Against my father." Azula opened her eyes and looked at their reactions. Xue's eyes widen with shock and fear and they ran to the Agni Kai battle field to see Zuko pleading to his father to forgive him and to not fight him in this Agni Kai. "What a coward."

"Coward? No, he's being honorable and reasonable!" Xue spat causing Iroh, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai all to look at her as she defended her friend, she refused to let anyone call him out his character and blemish his name for he knew what he did was wrong and fighting in a battle would not prove anything. "How could you say that about your own brother? How could you? You and Zuko never got along sometimes but I am sure he would never want to see you in the position he is in! You take him for granted and for what?" The blue-eyed girl eyes were burning, a blue flame was building within them and Azula could see it.

"How dare you speak to your princess this way? He knew that he wasn't suppose to speak in the war room and if he kept his mouth shut, none of this would be happening right now." The princess snarled as she couldn't believe that someone she called her friend spoke to her like that, how could she? She would regret this. "Its all about Zuko isn't it, Zuko this and Zuko that. Zuko is a fool is deserve this and I am gladly going to watch." She turned to look at her father hovering over a bowing Zuko.

Xue clenched her teeth as she made an attempt to climb into the arena but Iroh and Ty Lee held her back, "Let me go! I am not going to allow this anymore!" She shouted, tears falling as she feared of her friend's outcome.

"No Xue, you cannot! You will be deeply punished!" Iroh tried to console her but it was proving little effort since the young girl was determined.

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." Ozai said as Zuko's tear-stained face looked up in shock, Iroh looked away as Xue cried.

"ZUKO!"

_**. . . .**_

"I let you down," A soft voice said in the bright white infirmary of the Fire Lord's castle home. Zuko had a bandaged over his left eye and was lying still, deep in slumber and she could hear the hoarseness of his voice from his crying and his scream of when his father had burnt him. Iroh and Ty Lee stood at the door, feeling the coldness of the room and it was so cold that they could see their breath. They weren't sure if it was Xue doing this or if they kept the infirmary cold on purpose. "If only they had let me help you or if I only I had stopped you from going. . ." She cried as her hand found themselves entangled with his.

"I never saw Xue cried before," Ty Lee said as she looked up at the ex - general, "it really hurts to see her like this."

The old man looked down at the young brown-haired girl, "She and Zuko have a deep bond. When you are a only child the first person you deeply connect with become apart of you and you two seem to be traveling on the same ship and an endless sea. Zuko never really had a friend beside his mother since Ozai treated him wrongfully and Azula, well, you know her. Zuko is just as connected to her as she is and so their tears will fall whenever one of them is hurt." Iroh explained as he pet the acrobat - in - training head which caused her to smile sadly.

"I wish I had the same bond with someone. . ." She sighed, "I guess we should be going since Azula is angry with Xue, I might not be able to see her anymore." Ty Lee said wistfully as she walked down the hall with the ex - general.

It had been two hours since Zuko finally awoke from his sleep, he could feel a cold hand holding his and he turned his head to see the pale-skinned girl looking at the wall dully. "Your still awake?" He said as she jumped, startled by him being awake and sat up to look at him.

"I couldn't sleep because I was worried that the burn might of did more damage," Xue said as smiled at him. "Are you okay?"

The prince frowned as he remembered the event in which he got the scar, it made him angry and he was trying not to take out his anger on her but it was getting pretty hard to. "Leave me."

"Zuko, you should-"

"Leave me." He said more sternly, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He angrily shouted at her which caused her to look taken back, she fought back her tears but she eventually gave in and let them fall.

"I shall never bother you ever again." Xue said as she stood, the icy chill in the room growing deeper as she walked out the door of the infirmary and never looked back.

The boy sighed as he placed his hand over his good eye and regretted this. He would never see her again now or so he thought. . .

_**. . . .**_

"It has been a long time since I have seen your mother," said a man as he sat on his throne of his ice domain. The audience watched as the female bowed in front of the throne respectfully. "I am sure my sister is well."

"Yes, Uncle Arnook, my mother is well and it has been some time since I've seen her since before I was banned from the Fire Nation." The girl said as she stood up and her white kimono gave a beautiful contrast to the room, making her look like a spirit as she stood there.

Arnook nodded his head, "Well, what brings you here to the North Pole, Xue?" He asked, "Come to stay?" He arched a brow as Xue looked down.

"I wanted to stay here for a while because I have nowhere else to go since I cannot go home and I refused to take my mother with me, I know she loves her home and I did not want to take her away from it." The girl looked down with a sad look on her face, "May I stay?"

"Of course you can, your my favorite and only niece and I love you very much, I am sure Yue would be glad to hear that you are here. She's been missing you since your last vacation here." He said as Xue smiled.

"Well, I say farewell with my old life and hello to my new." Her hand went over her heart, "I guess this is it, right Zuko?" She mumbled the last bit before she had received a great hug from her cousin Yue, she returned the hug.

The white-haired girl let go of her cousin as a great smile was on her face, "I am so happy you are going to be living here with me!" Yue said enuthisaistically as the pale-skinned girl nodded her head.

"I am happy too." She said with little sincerity.

* * *

**Other information:**

. . .

**Author's Note :**

Not as long as I wanted to be but I wanted the next chapter to withhold a little more information and such.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters_

_**Claimer**:_

_I do own Xue  
_

_**Summary**_:

_The snow fell like petals from the sky as they slowly came down upon the two and as he slowly reached to touch her skin, he felt no warmth but an everlasting coldness even though she had fire in her blood. . . "I thought you cared about me?" He asked, "I can't." Zuko x OC  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.' _Katara thought.

_**((**Author Speaking**))**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three  
**_

_Severing and Savoring - The Siege of the North  
_

* * *

"Uncle Arnook?"

A voice called as the older man, Chieftain of the North Pole, turned to look at his niece has her bright eyes stared at him with curiosity and innocence. He never understood why her eyes held no sort of warmth, she never radiated it of the sort and it always made him wonder if she was always cold or maybe it was just him thinking far beyond then he should be. Her voice had brought a smile to face, it was innocent and filled with childish wonder since he could see the confusion written across her face. "Yes, Xue?"

"Why is the Avatar here?" The black - haired girl asked as her heard slowly tilted to the side, wondering why her Uncle was smiling at her, was there something on her face? Or was he just generally happy at the moment, she could not tell but she decided not to question him about it outside her thoughts.

The man let out a long relaxed sigh, "Well, he's here to look for a waterbending master and you know Master Pakku fits the job."

The pale skinned girl nodded her head, slightly envious at the fact that Pakku was going to teach the Avatar and not her because she was a female. "That is great news, you are preparing a feast for him, right? I shall let you go Uncle for that was all I needed to know." The girl brushed passed her Uncle, leaving him confused by her sudden hurry to leave but he did not have much time. He had a feast to prepare.

Xue stood in front of Yue's door, waiting for the princess to open the door and as soon as she did, the caramel - skinned girl smiled and invited her cousin in. "Hey Xue, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting dress for the Avatar's arrival?"

"Why should I look fancy? I'm not of royalty," the girl said while turning her body so she could be completely looking at her cousin, "besides, the Avatar is nothing of importance to me."

"How can you say that? He's going to save the world." Yue frowned, not believing that her cousin had such little hope in the hundred and twelve - year - old boy.

The spirit - kissed girl looked at Yue with disdain, "But the world is already scarred. So what if he's stops Ozai? He can't revive all those who were lost and are dead."

"You are afraid that your father is dead, that's why you harbor such ill feelings for him." The princess walked up to Xue, pulling her into a comforting embrace. "Is there something else bothering you that you aren't telling me?"

Xue's head rested on Yue's shoulder, she did not move her arms to return the embrace but she felt herself being comforted by the fur of her cousin's coat and the warmth that emanated from her, she envied her. "If I were to tell you that I have hatred towards the Prince of the Fire Nation, you would not congratulate me, would you?"

Her cousin eyebrow arched, she was confused by what Xue had said. "Why do you hate him?" Pulling her cousin away, she watched as Xue closed her eyes, ridding the world for a brief moment of the beauty of her ocean colored eyes.

"I was attached to him. . . He was my friend. The day that he was banished was the day he made me realize what a fool I was." The mixed nation female wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling a strange arctic chill and a pang of sadness, she kept her head tilting, letting her unbound hair move onto her shoulder. "He told me to leave with such hatred in his voice as if he hated me. I wanted to help him and he didn't even want me near him I feel as though it is my fault for not trying to helping him but maybe all along I really had no friend. I was just a person they pitied."

"Xue, I am sure you are just over - thinking things. I am sure that he was just angry that he was banished and the way he was banished and he took his anger out on you." Yue explained as Xue frowned, she didn't want to believe that because she found it hard to believe that she might of left home all because of an misunderstanding and a stupid one at that.

"Princess Yue, Lady Xue. . . The Avatar is here." said a guard as he stood with three of his colleagues so they could escort them both.

Xue looked at Yue, "We should get going." was all she said as Yue frowned from feeling the sadness radiate from her.

Three Water Tribe men began playing huge kettle drums in an unison. They were in a plaza near the main citadel. A huge fountain dominates the rear of the plaza. On either side huge pews made out of ice provide seating for many onlookers. Sokka, who was at the dignitaries tables as well as Aang and Katara, is on the far side and down below Appa can be seen. A couple of attendants bring him a huge pallet of food. He roars and then and they run screaming, with Sokka smiling at this in the foreground. Appa begins to eat. At the center of the plaza, four attendants lower some sort of huge steaming platter of food or something onto a stage in front of them. Chief Arnook stood up from his throne to address the crowd.

**"**Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe, and they have brought with them someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now. " He said, indicating Aang, "The Avatar!" The crowd cheered as he said so, "We also celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday." He backed away to reveal Yue, who was flanked by two attendants, walking up to the table. They all bow, smiling. "Princess Yue is now of marrying age." Sokka looked at her with wide eyes.

"Thank you, father. Maybe the great Ocean and Moon spirits watch over us during these troubled times." said the princess as she smiled.

Chief Arnook returned the smile before watching Xue walk into the room, her blue eyes gazing at everything around her as if she was unfazed by the Avatar's presence, which she actually was. "And this is my only niece, Xue. She will be of marrying age on the night of the full moon!" Chief Arnook said which caused the girl to look at her uncle with someone annoyance but she bowed as many others did. Sokka looked at her as well as Aang, Katara since they were in awe by her abstract features.

Xue was pulled by Yue as Arnook spoke once more. "Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!" The Chief motioned towards three men who now stood on the dais in front of the fountain opposite the dignitaries' table. The center man, who is clearly the eldest, with a bald head, but long white hair on the sides of his head and down his back. They begin waterbending water from three enormous amphorae in front of them. The crowd begins to cheer. Aang and Katara looked at each in utter delight while they clap. As the waterbending show continues, Sokka was stuffing his face full of food. A figure walks behind him and sits down next to him. It is Princess Yue and Xue who is being pulled along. He gulps his mouthful and tries to strike a cool pose next to her.

Sokka spoke in a rather cheesy matter. "Hi, there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe."

Yue smiled and bowed slightly while Xue shook her head, "Very nice to meet you." said the white - haired female.

The warrior spoke after a brief pause, trying desperately to strike up a conversation. "So uh you're a princess!" the girl nods and smiles, "You know, back in my tribe, I'm kinda like a Prince myself!"

Katara arched a brow. "Ha! Prince of what?"

Sokka was angry. "A lot of things! Uh, do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here!"

The water tribe female had a rather mock brow. "My apologies, Prince Sokka."

Sokka turned back to Yue, trying to recover. "So it looks like I'm going to be in town for a while. I'm thinking maybe we could," He then said lamely, "an activity together?"

"Do an activity?" Yue said as Sokka, sweating, pauses then stuffs his mouth with some stuff on the table.

Xue chuckled. "Well, isn't this a lovely night. I'll be taking a walk." Xue said as Yue frowned as Aang watched her leave, his eyes still holding curious wonder until Arnook led him to Master Pakku.

**- X * X -**

"Uncle?" said a teenage boy as he opened his door to look into the corridor. "Uncle, is that you?" He jumps out into the hallway in a fighting stance. Warily, he advances to the bridge, ready for instant combat around every corner. Zuko walked around the bridge and the lit trail of gunpowder. At last, Zuko turns and looks out one of the bridge windows to see the Pirate Captain's green parrot. It croaks at him and then takes off. Zuko's eyes widened as the realization of what the bird's appearance means strikes him. It is too late. The bridge deck and main deck explode, blasting Zuko out the bridge window. This explosion is repeated several times from different angles, the last being a long, wide shot. Another explosion rips the vessel completely open mid ship. Iroh was walking down a dirt road, the explosion in full bloom behind him. He has turned to look as his face contorted with surprise and fear.

"Zuko!" Iroh begins to run back to the ship. He reaches the dock, burning debris falling all around him. The was dwarfed by the massive fireball that was Zuko's ship. Iroh lowered his face in sadness, "Zuko . . ."

**- X * X -**

"How much for this key pendant?" Xue asked the merchant as he looked at her with a pecuilar expression.

"Are you giving this to someone you love?" He asked which made her contort her face to one of confusion.

"Love? I do not love anyone." Her voice was icy as if she was offended by what he said and it slightly startled him, " But I take it that lovers give these things to each other? I will takes this diamond love key." Xue gave him a rather hefty pouch of money which made the merchant beam with happiness as she fiddled with the key. _'What does love even mean anyway? I do not love anyone. Love isn't meant for me.' _Xue thought as she walked towards a building, nearing the canal and that is when she saw Sokka and Yue standing face to face. The girl did not move any further and she tried not to look or listen but her curiosity got the best of her.

**"**Actually, it's a fish " H_e t_urns it sideways, "see it has a fin." said Sokka as he smiled.

"Oh." Yue said as she began to break down. "I'm sorry! I made a mistake." She turns away from him, "I shouldn't have asked you to come here!" Yue ran away as Sokka looked hurt and stunned by her reaction. He throws the carving into the canal in anger.

Xue frowned, "Don't be upset, _Prince _Sokka." said the female which startled the boy until he remembered the girl's face and sighed, relieved that it wasn't an enemy of some sort.

"How can I not be? She doesn't like me!" Sokka said, flailing his arms as he spoke.

The blue - eyed girl chuckled as she walked up on the canal, "Yue has a good reason and she actually does like you, you don't have to try too hard to please her." was all she said before walking in the same direction Yue ran leaving Sokka happy yet confused.

"Thanks." He said causing the girl to stop and look over her shoulder, "That made me feel better, sorta."

"I didn't want you to think that she didn't like you because then that would be a rather sad thing, wouldn't it?" The girl kept walking, her figuring soon leaving the vision of his eyes.

**- X * X -**

"Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing." Iroh whispered to Zuko, who was dressed like a guard.

Zuko removed the mask. "You didn't have to do this."

"No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some back up!" He said which made the teenager smile.

"Thank you, Uncle."

Iroh heard a sound, "Someone's coming!" Zuko replaces his mask, "Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours! Good luck!" He said as they separate.

**- X * X -**

"Xue!" Yue cried as she ran towards her cousin, grabbing her arms as she she saw Fire Navy ships not too far away. "We have to get out of here!"

Xue looked at her cousin with a rather dull expression, "I can handle myself," she said pulling her arms away from the princess before going into a stance and collectively raises up a barrier of water and freezes the fireballs on impact and watches it extinguish.

"H - How did you do that?" Yue asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I taught myself," Xue looked at her from the corner of her eyes, "Where is the Avatar? Shouldn't he be helping?"

"He is helping, he is destroying some ships. Come with me." Yue grabbed the girls arm again and ran towards Katara. "They've stopped firing."

"Aang!" Katara pointed at Appa and Aang and the trio of girls ran down the plaza at the base of the Citadel steps. Appa lands and lies down on his belly, his feet too tired to keep him up. Aang looked rather small and dejected in the saddle. He slides off and comes to rest next to Appa's left forepaw.

"I can't do it." He put his hands on his head. "I can't do it."

Xue's eyes narrowed as she listened on the conversation, hearing Katara speak. "What happened?"

"I must have taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships, but there's just too many of them. I can't fight them all." explained the boy.

"But, you have to! You're the Avatar!" Yue cried, fearing for the safety of her home and people.

"I'm just one kid." said Aang.

"Tch, and the world depends on you?" Aang, Katara, and Yue looks at the snow - skinned girl as she looks with Aang with much hatred in her eyes, "The Avatar? More like The Failure." She began to point at him in a rather accusingly matter, "You go around talking about how your going to protect the world from Fire Lord Ozai, you go around telling everyone of peace and tranquility, and you dare go around telling everyone to put their faith into you and you don't even have one sniff of faith in yourself!" The girl saw the tears streaming down the 112 - year - olds face as Yue and Katara put their head downs, knowing they could not argue with what she said. "This why I did not care that you had come back, you wasted 100 years and now your going to let us rot and burn in the ashes of the Fire Nation. Some kind of Avatar you are."

"Your wrong!" Aang cried, he looked at her with anger and burning determination in his eyes. "I am going to do what I promised! I will save the world!"

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" said Xue as the boy let out a long sigh, releasing his fears. "Take me to a place where I can contact a Spirit"

Xue smirked as Yue smiled.

**- X * X -**

"The legends day the moon was the first waterbender." Yue said as they walked in the castle, "Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves."

"I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night." Katara added.

"That's because our strength comes from the Spirit of the Moon, our life comes from the Spirit of the Ocean. They work together to keep balance." Xue said as Katara looked at her in awe of her explanation.

Aang's eyes widened. "Maybe if I tell the Moon and Ocean spirit what's going on and maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation!"

"Let's just hope they give you some wisdom to win this battle." Xue said as Katara and Yue chuckled as Aang laughed nervously.

They reached the courtyard behind the citadel. Yue stops in front of a wooden half height door. "So is this the way to the Spirit World?"

Xue rolled her eyes as Yue laughed, "No, you'll have to get there on your own." Yue opens the door. "But I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole." Inside there is a long pool of water. At the back of the chamber is a waterfall coming from the glacier way above. On the sides of the pool are two ledges by which one can access the landing at the back of the chamber. The landing is filled with green foliage, another smaller pool that looks almost tropical in nature, and a small t shaped gate like structure very much akin to a Chinese paifang or perhaps a Japanese torii. The landing is connected to the ledges on the side of the chamber by two wooden foot bridges. Aang's faces brightened with wonder as he looked at the beautiful nature of the Spirit Oasis.

**- X * X -**

Aang was in a meditation pose beside the pool, Katara, Xue and Yue behind him.

"Why is he sitting like that?" Yue said, trying to whisper.

Katara also whispered. "He's meditating, trying to cross over into the Spirit World. It takes all his concentration."

"Looks pretty stupid if you ask me." Xue whispered.

Aang cracks an eye at this continued interruption. "Is there any way we can help?" asked the princess.

"How about some quiet?" He shouted, turning to look at them as Katara put a hand over her mouth. "C'mon guys! I can hear every world you're saying!" He resumes his pose as he began to stare at the black and white fish circling each other in front of him. As he looks at them they blur into the Ying and Yang symbol and his eyes and head arrow glow white.

"Is he okay?" Yue asked.

"He's crossing into the Spirit World. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world." Katara explained.

"Maybe we should get some help." Yue suggested as he began to walk away.

"No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him." Katara said as Xue arched a brow, questioning that.

"Well, aren't you a big girl now?" Zuko's voice echoed slightly in the chamber.

Katara turned to the voice, "No!"

"Yes! Hand him over, and I won't have to- Xue?" The boy said as he walked over the footbridge towards them, his eyes remained glue the winter - blessed girl as her blue eyes looked at him with anger, sadness, and overall confusion.

"Zuko." Xue said as Katara looked at the two surprised that they know each other as Yue watched the scene.

"So, you came here when you left." He said, forgetting about his total objective in retrieving the Avatar.

The girl did not bother to look away from his amber eyes, "Yeah. It's my second home, y'know. Being a firebender and a waterbender."

Katara gasped as Zuko's eyes widened. "Your. . ."

"A mixbreed? Isn't it obvious? I have blue eyes for Agni's sakes. What person in the Fire Nation has blue eyes?" The girl rolled her eyes, "But if you want the Avatar then you'll have to go through me."

Zuko face contorted of anger and confusion, "If that is so then that is what I will do."

Yue dragged Katara off into a safe place while Aang, oblivious, still communes with the Spirit World in front of the pond. Zuko launches forward, firing several blasts of fire. Xue dissipates all three with her hands. He fires several more advances as she dissipates them, but the last one she uses enough water to now only douse his fire, but hurl him backward and lay him flat on the ground. "You're really stupid if you think you can beat me Zuko."

Zuko got up, "I guess I am stupid. I didn't come this far to lose to lose to you." He fires another blasts which she counter - attacks with a fire blast of her own, blue fire, and it causes a small explosion, not hurting anyone luckily but it did hurl them backwards. Xue got up easily while Zuko barely retains his balance, but Xue took this change to freeze the water beneath him. His feet are frozen in the ice. Xue raises a churning spear of water from the main pool behind him, encases him it, and freezes him entirely.

"I can't believe we were even friends!" He was muffled by the ice but Xue heard him loud and clear, some of it that actually hurt her feelings but she remained to look unfazed.

The snow - skinned girl clutched onto her pendant, "I can't believe it either but our friendship has been severed for years, why even speak of it?" She said which made Zuko look taken back as he looked away.

The ground began to shake and the ice began to glow yellow and orange. With an explosion of fire, the shell of the ice shatters, releasing Zuko who promptly charges Xue, who whips him with a whip made of fire and he halts, wincing at the sting of his arm as he tried to block the attack. "I was your friend, I trusted you, and I cared for you! You send me off like a person you didn't even care about!" She whips him again and he cries of pain, falling to his knees as he grips onto his stinging shoulder, "I was by your side when Ursa disappeared, I was by your side when your father burned your face!" Xue cried as she whipped him again and it his face and left a mark on his cheek as she breath deeply, rage burning up inside of her. "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE!" Yue and Katara held her back, not wanting her to hurt him even more as she made the whip disappear and clenched her fist as tears came rolling from her eyes, Yue and Katara both tried to comfort her as Zuko withered from the emotional and physical pain brought to him. "I HATE YOU!"

Zuko clenched his teeth as he felt a pang on his hear, he really drove her to this point? To the point where she hated him and he was no longer welcomed by her kind smile but by her hatred? "I'm sorry." He mumbled as he heard her cries as she shook her head repeatedly.

"I wish I never met you and now because of you I can't even see my own mother, I chose you over my own family! I chose to save a spoiled prince then to live with my mother!" Xue shook as she began to smirk manically. "Happy now that I can feel your pain? Not having my mother with me anymore, not even knowing if she's okay."

The prince laid there, his body still shaking a bit as he listened to every word.

* * *

**Other information:**

Will Yue actually live? If you want that then please review and give me a good reason why I shouldn't change her ending.

**Author's Note :**

I am soooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update this story. ; w ; FORGIVE ME! Isn't Xue and Yue cute? Xue means snow and Yue means moon. . . HOW KEWLLLL ! Okay, I sound like a dork. . _ .


End file.
